Ōkami Walkthrough: Moon Cave
Part I Return to Kamiki Village at night to initiate a cutscene. Kushi will run off towards Shinshu Field as the scene comes to a close. Follow Kushi and Amaterasu will find that she doesn't make it far before tiring out. When Kushi has hopped up on her back, carry her to the south-east corner of Shinshu Field to continue toward the Moon Cave. View the cutscene that follows. Part II When the cutscene ends, walk to the top of the stairs and leap into the abyss to drop down into the Calcified Cavern. After a brief conversation with a pair of Imps, turn south into the Calcified Cavern. There seems like a lot to explore, but there's only one thing that can be done right now. Head to the south end of the cavern to find a lone Devil gate. Pass through the gate to start a battle with a Black imp. With the skulls banished, fight the imp to clear the gate and reveal a treasure chest. Inside the chest Amaterasu finds a mask which can be decorated at her desire. With the mask equipped, return to the north to chat with the two Imp guards. After another brief conversation, she can continue through the gate behind them to return to the Moon Cave. Once in the Moon Cave, explore the kitchen to the east. If Amaterasu talks to the imp that's in the kitchen he will tell her that the chef is missing, although this conversation is not necessary. Connect the two hooks on the top of the large pot to the Konohana Blossoms overhead to lift up the lid and reveal Ajimi. He is so grateful that he asks Amaterasu to do something else for him; gather up the Ogre Liver, Lips of Ice, Eyeball of Fire, and a Black Demon Horn. Grab the Exorcising Arrow he gives her and head west to unlock a door. Just through the door is a long cavern with no floor. To reach the end of the room, she has to use Vine. Just watch out for the upside-down Konohana Blossoms, as she wouldn't be able to rest on them, forcing her to quickly swing from blossom to blossom until she reaches solid land. When Amaterasu reaches the far side of the cavern, Power Slash the eye to open the next doorway and continue to another room. Just inside is a Devil Gate Amatersu has to pass through to start a quick battle with a couple of Imps and a Bud Ogre. Defeat the demons to earn the Ogre Liver from a chest that appears. Turn around and backtrack through the cavern with the Konohana blossoms. When Amaterasu is back on solid land on the other side of the chasm, the camera will pan to show a bubbling spring. Use Waterspout and jump on the created water geyser to reach a ledge above. The narrow tunnel at the top of the ledge leads to a set of walkways overlooking the hub room. Use Waterspout on a nearby pool of water and jump into the stream to reach the walkway above. To the left is a small passage that leads to a very narrow walkway. Move toward the other end and back on the walkway until it collapses, dropping Amaterasu into another calcified cavernous area. Move through the Devil Gate in the cavern to fight off a few imps. When they are defeated, a pool of water will appear next to a large bamboo fountain. Connect the water to the fountain with Waterspout to open up a valve that drains the water of the pool underneath the elevator in the hub. Amaterasu can jump into the open valve to exit the area by drawing a Water Lily platform on the water. Just through the valve is the pool with a lone Black imp. Defeat him, then Power Slash the pole with the peeping eye to open up the chasm below, revealing a pit of poisonous water. Use Waterspout on a nearby spring to reach the main level of the room above. Jump on the elevator nearby. The imp controlling the elevator warns Amaterasu not to disturb him lest the platform go crashing down into the pit below. Power Slash him anyway and he will drop the controls, sending the platform down. Amaterasu has to slash him a number of times before reaching an opening. After jumping onto the land to the left, move past the Imp guard and into another cavern with more Imps. Fight off the demons, then look for the set of four eyeball lanterns. Position the camera so that all four of them can be Power Slashed with one stroke to open up the door. Move into the next room and examine the frozen statue. A new demon, an Ice Mouth will appear. After defeating the demon, the ice freezing the statue will thaw, and it will flare up, which then Amaterasu will have to complete a constellation for Moegami to grant her Inferno. After testing out the new Celestial Brush technique per Issun's request, move into the next room and hop aboard the elevator there. Speak with the imp and he will take Amaterasu back to the upper level, behind the kitchen. Just through the next door is a Devil Gate that spawns two Ice Mouths. Defeat them, and Amaterasu will earn the Lips of Ice, another ingredients being looked for looking for. Use Inferno to melt the ice pillars blocking the way and return to the kitchen. Amaterasu will still be missing two the required ingredients, so head back to the hub room. Look for a Konohana Blossom-like flower across the room which can be used as a jump pad. The blossom will launch Amaterasu upwards, letting Amaterasu lands on the platform above. After riding the Waterspout geyser there upwards, turn north to move into the room with the broken bridge. Use Rejuvenation to restore the bridge, then use Inferno to melt the ice across the bridge. In the next room an Ice Mouth and a Fire Eye will be simultaneously encountered. When both demons are defeated, Amaterasu will obtain the Eyeball of Fire. Melt the ice block to the north and enter the next room to find another Exorcising Arrow. Grab the key, then backtrack across the repaired bridge to return to the corridor up in the hub room. Don't jump down, turn left to use the arrow to kill a Lockjaw obscuring a door. Once through the door, turn right to find a room filled with sand and deep holes. Amaterasu has to headbutt the heavy rock sphere to move it, but be careful not to drop it down into the chasms. A bit further along the path, an eyeball lantern will be found. Strike it with a Power Slash to get a brief glimpse of a path spanning what appears to be a chasm ahead. Amaterasu can use Galestorm to make the path appear again, giving a clear view of the invisible floor. She has to get the heavy sphere all the way across the cave (even across the invisible path) to push it onto a floor switch that lights the torches on either side of the exit. This same type of torch are also activated in other rooms. Leave the sandy cave and turn left up a set of stairs. From there, use Vine to latch onto a Konohana Blossom far overhead. Use Galestorm to blow the banners horizontal, forming a path to a platform with a rotating cannon. Stand behind the cannon and wait for it to rotate to the point of 90° away from the wall with Orochi's banner across the hub room, at the same altitude as the cannon platform (not the banner used with Galestorm. The stationary banner across from the cannon platform on the wall is the target). At this moment, light the cannon using Inferno. The cannon should blast a hole beneath the large banner. Vine swing over to the same Konohana Blossom and Amaterasu can move through the hole in the wall to find a single Black imp. Further in the cave, look for a burning sphere that's on an upper ledge. With Galesetorm, Amaterasu can blow it down and push it along the hall, then use Inferno to melt the frozen treasure chests and ice blocks to clear a path to a Devil Gate. Pass through it and defeat the demons that appear. When they are dead, the Black Demon Horn will appear in a chest. Grab the item to collect the fourth and final ingredient needed by Ajimi, then leave the area to return to the kitchen. Speak with the chef and he will ask for the four ingredients to complete the appetizer for Orochi. When the appetizer is complete, head to the bell in the hub and headbutt it eight times. A cutscene will play out. After the meal has been delivered, step onto the elevator platform in the center of the area. Speak with the operating Imp and he will give Amaterasu a ride to Orochi's room above. Boss battle: Orochi Run up the spiralling path Golden Gate to be introduced to Orochi. There's not much to do during this first part of the encounter. Use Power Slash on a head to trigger a cutscene. Susano will break into the scene as a bottle of 8 Purification Sake pours out into the moat surrounding Orochi. The real battle begins now. Category:Ōkami Walkthroughs